Shin-ah's Nightmare
by Ze Great Camicazi
Summary: Nightmare Moon has taken over Luna. How will Shin-ah react when he sees these dramatic changes. Especially when she looks at him with dragons eyes?


**Sooo how does Shin-ah react when Nightmare Moon takes over his lovely Luna?**

Shin-ah, was standing in front of Yona, protecting her from the incoming darkness. Luna was standing in front of all of them. He could see her plain as if she were beside him. No surprise with his Dragon's Eyes. She was being surrounded by dark shadows swirling around her. A look of determination was plastered on her face and her hair had whipped up in the magical wind exposing her wings and the mark on her forehead.

"Luna," he said softly.

Her bright blue eyes darted to him before the shadows consumed her. "Luna!" he cried out. He wanted to run to her aid but his duty was first to Yona.

Suddenly a dark laugh filled the air. The shadows burst away from her. Her blue wings were now black and spread wide. Her dress had changed and she wore a helmet with a horn jutting from the forehead.

"Did you truly think that your shadows could defeat me?" she asked. Her voice was lower in octave and dark. Shin-ah felt something dark about her. He caught a glimpse of fangs as she spoke. Alicorns didn't have fangs.

Then she opened her eyes. Shin-ah took a step back in shock. Her eyes were… like a dragons. Like his. He tilted his head trying to better understand how this could have happened. She was an Alicorn with dragon traits?

"Luna?" he asked softly.

"Luna is no longer here. I am Nightmare Moon!" her voice echoed across the field and seemed to resonate in every shadow.

Shin-ah took a step toward her. She shot him a look over her shoulder and a wicked smirk at him. He felt his blood turn cold. No. She couldn't have this same curse that he had. Those eyes, though… they were venomous and darker than he had ever seen them.

He started toward her but she took a beat of her wings and took to the air with a cruel laugh. "Luna!" he cried reaching up to her as she winged higher in the night sky her laugh almost shrieking in its intensity.

Shin-ah glanced at the other dragons ushering Yona to safety, the princess of Kohka watching after their friend. Zeno glanced back and it wasn't hard for the Blue Dragon to read the expression on the Yellow Dragon's face. They could protect Yona. He needed to go after Luna.

He took off after her, wary of the growing number of shades. He didn't fail to notice that none of the shades were attacking him. The shades were busy fighting each other. He could only imagine that it was because his Luna was trying to protect them. He didn't know what caused her change but he didn't like it. He knew she was strong enough without having to call on whatever power she had called upon to help in this situation.

He ducked and dodged across the battlefield, eyes trained on his path as well as Luna's dark form. Even his supremely good vision had trouble keeping up with her in the night sky. He thought that with the way her hair had turned similar to her magic it would be easier to keep an eye on her but it seemed once she took to the air the shadows enveloped her and the very night hid her presence from everything.

Suddenly she was directly in front of him. Her aqua colored eyes bright and dark at the same time. The thin line of her pupil glared at him but not with a look of hatred. The shape of those eyes. He knew that shape only in his own. He didn't feel any paralysis from her eyes. Maybe she had better control or maybe she didn't have to worry about that. She was the moon after all. She was an alicorn he was a dragon. Different creatures. Different powers.

"Luna…" he said. She flinched at this.

"I am no more Luna. I am Nightmare Moon."

The Blue Dragon was silent a moment. Nightmare Moon smirked, fangs glinting in the moonlight. "You are Luna. Come back to me Luna."

The woman before him began to laugh darkly and tossed her head back. "Sweet Shin-ah. This is the way to win. I am the night and the night is mine. This Dragon of Darkness shall know true darkness tonight. I do not mean you or your princess any harm but I will not allow this fool to live in his delusion of being the supreme ruler of the night. That honor goes to me."

He reached his hands out and toward her. She glanced at them and he saw her eyes shift a bit rounder before shooting up behind him. He hadn't heard the Black Dragon approaching behind him. She shoved him aside and summoned the blade into her hand to block the downstrike. He looked up from his place on the ground to where Nightmare Moon stood blocking the Black Dragon's own blade. This was all the proof he needed to affirm that this was his Luna and she still loved him.

"Go! Get to your own princess! Guard her! I do not require your aid or protection," she roared. Her voice echoed through the field. Her shades (he could tell the difference because of the slighter blue tint) surrounded them and fended off the darker shades, fighting fiercely.

"And _you_ ," she snarled at the dark dragon. "You have hounded me long enough! _I_ am the queen of the night! _You_ are nothing compared to me! I remember when your kind roamed in my lands and I remember when your kind left. I am hundreds of thousands of years old. I know times you could have only heard of. You may think you are the darkness but you don't even know the meaning of the word."

The Black Dragons shot back snarling. Scales rippled over his hide as he laughed darkly. "You are the night? That may be little princess, but I am the darkness that you require."

His form shifted into a dragon. Nightmare Moon didn't even flinch. She just raised her sword and used her magic to form one large enough to challenge the Black Dragon on his size.

" _You cannot even shift into your true form. You are_ _weak_ _little pony,_ " the Black Dragon scoffed.

"Oh is that a fact?" Nightmare Moon crooned darkly. Shin-ah gasped as her form dissipated into a blue mist. He heard the disembodied laugh of the one called Nightmare Moon as she swooped down and enshrouded the Black Dragon. He swatted at her with his claws but she was ethereal and it did nothing.

The Black Dragon raised his head and roared angrily. His shades vanished and the Black Dragon's eyes shot to Shin-ah surrounded by Nightmare Moon's shades.

The Black Dragon gave a cruel smirk. "Then I shall strike at your very heart, Princess," he cackled.

He roared and shot down, attacking Shin-ah. The Blue Dragon drew his sword to protect himself. Suddenly Nightmare Moon appeared in front of him, her own sword raised in his defense. The great magical sword she had summoned formed before the Black Dragon. He reared back at the last second laughing cruelly.

"It seems the Nightmare has a heart after all. And it lies with a dragon."

Nightmare Moon's eyes thinned even further to a thin barely visible line. She roared in rage, "You shall not touch him!"

"Hahaha," he roared laughing and tilted his head down to better gaze at her. "You are foolish to let your heart exist outside your form. In the form of another being. Especially that of a barer of the blood of a dragon. They are useful to this place and only to the Red Dragon."

"I am not interested in the uses he has for me. I care for him because he cares for me. For who I am," she snarled back.

Shin-ah's sharp eyes noticed blue seeping back into her black wings and her wild ethereal hair beginning to tame and fall into waves and curls down her back again. Her back was to him or he would have seen her eyes returning to their natural shape and her teeth retracting from their fang-like state.

He also noticed not one ounce of her magic faded. Just as he thought. Luna was just as powerful as Nightmare Moon. He stood behind her and drew his sword. He didn't know if his eyes would work on the Black Dragon, and honestly, he didn't want to try. He was afraid his sword wouldn't work against the dragon's hard scales either but he didn't want Luna to fight alone. She wasn't his King, as Yona was, but he still had a drive to protect her.

"You are weak, little moon princess. You were weak when your sister imprisoned you. You are weak now."

"And yet you feel the need to battle me. If, pray, I am as weak as you say then why do you feel the need to eliminate me? Clearly I am more of a threat than you wish me to know. Alas for thee, I am not a filly born yesterday." Suddenly both of their heads whipped around to where the sun was beginning to rise.

"It seems our battle must be postponed for now." He started to slink away. She shot her arm out and her magic caught his tail.

"Not so fast you great lizard!" she snarled. Her other hand shot to the sky and her wings raised. She shoved her raised hand down and the sun vanished, the darkness taking over again. "I am the princess of the night or have you forgotten? This ends _now!_ " she cried her wings shooting out and she shot forth like lightning.

"Luna!" he shouted reaching up after her. She didn't listen. But then she never did.

She held out her hands and summoned starlight and moonlight and darkness into a weapon, a skill he had seen many times when he trained her in swordplay. However, he had never seen it this fierce before. Usually, especially at night, she would summon one of these elements to make a blade of some form and maybe a shield, though she usually used her own magic for that. This was all of the elements and her own magic.

The Black Dragon roared at her and Luna yelled back. She charged and the dragon charged her. As the two collided there was a thunderous crash and lightning split the sky. Rain refused to fall as if it would disrupt the epic battle between the two creatures of the night but the thunder and lightning crackled in the air as if providing a cover for the sound of Luna's sword ringing against impenetrable scales and the lightning accompanied as merely a dramatic backdrop.

Shin-ah blinked. He couldn't be seeing what he thought he was seeing. Luna seemed to be transforming. With each flash of lightning the glow about her got stronger and she seemed to be taking on equestrian qualities. Her wings were spreading and her arms and legs taking the shape of a horse's. A horn was growing on her forehead where the mark was and with one last flash of light she was suddenly in front of him, horn glowing and an alicorn once again.

She snorted and tossed her head, her mane and tail were waving like a nebula. Her tiny little muzzle was flaring and her wings were wide. Her horn was sparkling with her power and her hooves glittered with her shoes. She pawed and snorted angrily. The sword she had made grew and a shimmering shield covered the two of them protecting them from the Black Dragon's darkness.

"You are now out of your element," she snorted, "I am in control once again. Yield and I shall go easy on your sorry hide."

"Surrender? To a pony?" he roared in laughter.

"Surrender to a princess. To an Alicorn Princess!" she roared. She beat her wings and rose gently through the bubble of her protective shield and her horn glowed even brighter. Her eyes glowed with the extra power. Shin-ah felt it in the air around him. This was purely the power of the gods. She was a goddess and he had no doubt in his mind about it.

He would never understand how or why she loved him like she did. He was just a dragon.

Her horn glowed brighter by the second and her eyes were starting to catch the same light in her eyes as her power grew in might. She tossed her head and aimed the magical blast at the Black Dragon. The Dragon yowled a dark fearful sound and collapsed in shying from Luna's magic. With a roar he fled into the darkness.

Luna landed in front of Shin-ah, her back still to Shin-ah and her wings still raised in anger and protectiveness. Slowly she lowered her wings and the glowing of her horn dimed and she was an alicorn princess standing in front of a dragon warrior.

The alicorn turned to him and her bright aqua eyes and Shin-ah knew those eyes. Soft, gentle, cool, and Luna. He stepped forward his hand extended to her. Luna smiled and shook her head. She let her magic swell once more and the pale blue of it surrounded her once again.

Her form shifted in the brightness of her magic and Shin-ah had to shield his eyes from the light of the magic. When he looked back his Luna was the Luna he knew once again. She smiled at him and he scooped her into a hug, squeezing tightly. Luna returned his hug and leaned into his comforting scent.

"I suppose I need to let the sun rise now," she chuckled leaning back. Shin-ah looked up and noticed the sky was indeed still as black as pitch but for the starlight sparkling down and the crescent that the moon was still peering down at them.

He nodded. She closed her eyes and let the spot where her horn had been previously begin to glow. His eyes shot to the horizon where it began to lighten and glow and the sun peeked over the edge of the world brightening the dark night sky to the color of Yona's hair.

Shin-ah pulled Luna against him. "We need to go to the others."

"Where are they?" she asked knowing that he knew where they were and he could see them from wherever they actually were. He pointed to the east where the sun was rising.

"Of course," she laughed. He reached out and she took his hand as they started back to the others.

"I'm sorry that I went all evil moon princess," she said.

"You aren't evil."

"Oh? I tried to bring eternal night when I was Nightmare Moon."

"You protected me. You aren't evil," he ascertained firmly.

"I tend to disagree," Luna said pushing her hair behind her ear and blushing slightly. Shin-ah took her hand and turned her face gently to his own and kissed her gently. They blushed and he gave a small smile before he led her back to their group of friends.

Her eyes were back to normal, but he felt he would always be haunted by that look of dragon's eyes in her beautiful aqua orbs. But that was not a concern as of now. Now she was here with him and she was his Luna again.

 **YAAAAYYY The crack ship of dreams. I love these two together so much.**


End file.
